No.100 海倫娜・布拉瓦茨基
持有技能 Magical Tuning C= |-| Mahatma A= |-| Pursuit of the Unknown B= 職階技能 寶具 技能強化 數據 生理資訊 身體/體重: 145cm · 38kg 典故: '真實歷史 '地區: 'German/Russian '陣營: '混亂善良 '性別: '''女 The country she likes is India. The organization she hates is the '''SRP (the English paranormal research society). A 女 occultist from the 19th Century, a founder of theosophy. Despite having married young to a Russian aristocrat, she soon eloped and then lived gorgeously in the magic world. Popularly known as Madame Blavatsky. She is considered to have immersed herself on mysticism out of belief in the existence of the Lemurian continent, eventually coming in contact with a higher existence 「Mahatma」 and its collective body 「Hierarchy」, acquiring many wisdoms in the process. If that is indeed the case, she might have caught a glimpse of a possibility towards the Root. A prodigy magus born as a sudden mutation. She designated the predecessors who reached the Root as 「Mahatma」 and 「Hierarchy」, and stipulated (assumed) them to be higher existences. Helena herself said to always have felt their messages, but in order for others to feel the same thing, the same kind of talent (a unique magic circuit) as her would be necessary. Chances are high that the Lemurian continent and Mahatma do not actually exist, and she is 「merely a prodigy, who performed a peculiar interpretation of the world」. As a Servant, she manifests as an all-rounder Caster who manipulates the many ancient and modern magics that became a basis for theosophy. She proves to have a handle of the magic of ancient Egypt and even the baptism rites of the Holy Church; but, as expected, it seems that those ancient ones are not really her forte. Sanat Kumara - Venus God: Lord of the Flames Rank: A Type: Anti-Army Range: 1~50 Maximum Targets: 150 A flying object reveals itself and attack the surroundings. Although she is pleased to say that 「this is a secret art of theosophy, which temporarily “reproduces” the power of Sanat Kumara (Defender Demon King), a divinity assumed to have came flying from Venus to Earth and one of the Earth's creation deities!」, the true identity of that flying object is unknown. Item Creation: B Production of devices that carry magical power. Upon manifesting, Blavatsky will always create multiple copies of a small-size automata patterned after the right-hand man who once served her, 「Colonel Olcott」, conveniently using them for this and that in replacement to maids. By the way, they are not very suited for combat. It seems that she has many wishes to the Holy Grail. She says that she cannot trim them down to one, but it is unknown if that is really the case. ...you are really nothing but unknowns, miss Blavatsky. 「Don't you think that a mysterious woman is fine? That's not it - there is only one truth, which people cannot perceive; everything is known by Mahatma!」 軼事 * She shares the exact HP and ATK values (at both minimum and maximum) with 童謠. * She shares the exact HP values (at both minimum and maximum) with 湯瑪斯・愛迪生‎. * Helena is not Ukrainian, she was only born there. She was born into an aristocratic Russian-German family in Yekaterinoslav, Ukraine. Category:Servants